customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Fun
(The ocean is as wet as it can be) * "Walt Disney Pictures presents" * "From Jim Henson Productions" * "A Brian Henson film" * (Until it is on the huge island of forest, beaches and oceans) * "Muppet Treasure Island" * "Starring Tim Curry as Long John Silver" * "With Kermit the Frog as Captain Smollett" * "Miss Piggy as Benjamina Gunn" * "The Great Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat as Themselves" * "With Billy Connolly as Billy Bones" * "And Jennifer Saunders as Mrs. Bluberidge" * Voice: I was Flint's first mate that voyage; three days east of Tortola in the Caribbean. * (As he speaks, a black-haired man with a group of people come with treasure chests and march) * "Introducing Kevin Bishop as Jim Hawkins" * "Songs Composed by Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil" * "Music Composed by Hans Zimmer" * "Line Producer Selmyn Roberts" * Voice: Flint knew an island. That's where we buried the treasure. * (They pass many objects as he continues) * Voice: Gold and blood, they were Flint's trademarks. He'd leave both behind him that day. * Chorus: (sings) Shiver me timbers, shiver my soul. Yo-ho, heave-ho. There are men whose hearts are as black as coal. Yo-ho, heave-ho. * Inkspots: (passing by/singing) And they sailed their ship across the ocean blue, a bloodthirsty captain and a cutthroat crew. * Crocodile: (glancing/singing) It's as dark a tale as was ever warned of the lust for treasure and the love of gold. * (The cast members with Flint continues as they pass behind more objects) * Chorus: (singing) Shiver me timbers, shiver my sides. Yo-ho, heave-ho. * "Based on the Novel by Robert Louis Stevenson" * Chorus: There are hungers as strong as the winds and tides. Yo-ho, heave-ho. * Minks: (looking/singing) And these buccaneers drown their sins in rum. * Monkey: (singing) The devil himself would have to call them scum. * Crabs: (in the water/singing) Every man aboard would have murdered his mate for a bag of guineas or a piece of eight. * Crocodile: (singing) A piece of eight. * Octopus: (singing) A piece of eight. * Mosquitoes: (annoyed/singing) A five, six, seven, eight. * (The pirate members pass the island heads unknowingly as the pigs chant) * Island Heads: (chanting/singing) Hulla wacka, ulla wacka. Something's not right. Many wicked icky facts gonna happen tonight. Hulla wacka, moolah wacka. Sailor man beware. * Lobsters: (singing) If there's money in the ground, there's murder in the air. * Pigs: (unenthusiastic/singing) Murder in the air. * Island Head: One more time now! * "Screenplay by Jerry Juhl, Kirk R. Thatcher and James V. Hart" * (The group enters the cave as they continue) * Chorus: (singing) Shiver me timbers, shiver my bones. Yo-ho, heave-ho. There are secrets that sleep with old Davy Jones. Yo-ho, heave-ho. * Snakes: (singing/hissing) If the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed, there's no turning back from any curse that's laid. * "Produced by Martin G. Baker and Brian Henson" * (Inside as they dig, the skulls sing as well) * Skulls: (singing) And if greed and villainy sail the sea, you can bet your boots there'll be treachery. * (Then, an evil grin comes from the leader as he pulls out a pistol as he points as he points to some of his crew members) * Chorus: (singing) Shiver me timbers, shiver my sails. Dead men warn no tales! * (Then, he fires at them. Then, a bit later, as the voice continues, Flint leaves the island) * "Directed by Brian Henson" * Voice: Oh, yes. Fifteen men went ashore that day; and only Flint, his own self, returned.